Little Things Canada x Synesthetes Reader
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: And then something I didn't want to remember flooded back into my mind...the love I couldn't get close to... Read to find out more guys!


A/N:Sorry if I didn't perceive Synesthsia properly,no offence meant!

Everybody else found music hard to perceive but I didn't. I saw every note in different colours. The colours helped me to remember. When I was younger I thought everybody was the same and saw things the way I did but I was wrong. Very wrong. After I told my friends about how I could see each note in different colours everyone ran away from me. Not literally but they didn't want to be near me anymore. People also had special noises like a song. Some were like lullabies others where like the screeching sounds of somebody being scolded by hot water. One person. A boy possessed that screeching noise. His name is Matthew. Whenever Im near him I can't keep still or concentrate. The only thing I can do to calm myself down is play music. The soft notes caresses my ears.

I'm in the music room at school right now,playing on the piano. I've just had a lesson where I had to work with Matthew. The noise it hurt so much my whole body throbs and aches. The piano like an antidote. As I come to the middle of the musical piece,I heard that noise coming closer. He was near. It was getting closer and closer right now the music was just able to cover it. Then he opened the door to the music room. I held my ears as I slumped off of my seat.

"(Name) are you okay?" He said in usually silent voice but today the noise signalled it out.

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain my eyes wide with terror,he was getting closer just what I needed.

"(N-name) your scaring me. If your trying to be funny its not working,please stop!" Matthew said sounding a little concerned.

I wanted to tell him to get lost but the noise just got to much. He'd gotten to close,right now he was bending down near my feet. I can't remember much after that since my body went into panic mode and my legs thrashed everywhere,my arms flinching suddenly out of anger and fear.

/Le Time Skip~School Nurses room/

I woke up with the lights stinging my eyes and the pillows framing my head. My aching head. 'Why was in the office anyway?. What'd happened to bring me hear?' I thought. Not long after the nurse came back,shocked at my sudden alertness.

"Hello (name),how are you feeling? You feeling okay?" She said in a soft silky tone.

"I'm alright,my heads hurting a bit though. I've been wondering,why am I even here?. Did I faint or something?" I asked my voice laced with curiosity.

"Well (name) you seemed to have had a fit..." The nurse said as she trailed off waiting for my reaction.

To be honest I was a bit stunned. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before.'Does this mean I'm seriously ill?. That I might've to go to hospital?' As my mind was clouded with questions.

"So does that mean I'm ill or something?" I said trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"(Name) your not ill...From the symptoms Matthew described-"

"Matthew...you mean Matthew Williams?" I said as my mind was filled with flashbacks of what had happened in the music room before I had a fit.

"Oh no...You know about my condition don't you?" I said I as my fingers tensed around the covers and my legs thrashed around trying to move my body back against the head board.

"(Name) there's nothing to be afraid of..."

The nurse stopped as she saw the hot tears roll down my cheeks soaking the bed covers. Memories of when I had friends came back into my mind. The sound a bit distanced. And then something I didn't want to remember flooded back into my mind...the love I couldn't get close to. Matthew Williams. My Synesthisia prevented me from ever getting closer to him. So in the end not only did my mind hate him I tried to too. I just badly wanted to be able to talk with him. Have a proper conversation. Be friends with him. Even if that was as far as our relationship went,I wouldn't have minded. Just to have him in my life would be a gift. And the worst thing was I wouldn't even be able to thank him because it hurts to be close to him.

"Is-s there a cure for Synesthisia?. If not a cure maybe something to help me?" I said as I sniffled,my voice reduced to a quite whisper.

"No I'm sorry (Name),here." She said as she handed me a box of tissues.

"You should go and say thank you to Matthew. He's waiting for you outside the door,he's been waiting there ever since you came to the nurses office just to see if your alright" She as she guided my body towards the door.

This time I couldn't hear any screeching,it was strange since usually its a sign the Matthews around for me. As she opened the door and lightly shoved me outside,I noticed Matthew sitting there his head in his hands. 'Where's his noise gone?. Why can't I hear it anymore?' I thought,quite worried that my Synesthisia wasn't working.

"Ermm M-Matthew,thank you for calling the nurse..." I said as I twilled with my fingers,my face flaming hot.

"I-it's okay (name)" He said smiling at me slightly.

Just as he smiled a sharp pain pulsated through my head,my knees buckled as I could see the floor getting closer. Before I hit the floor something or someone stopped me. Matthew. He had his hand around my waist keeping me up. When I looked up his bright blue eyes bore into my (e/c) eyes. His eyes were as deep as the sea and filled with kindness yet his eyes showed no self confidence.

"You should have more confidence in yourself Matthew,your a wonderful guy..."

"Ermm (n-name)..." Matthew said trailing off and parting from mine looking off to the right,his face radiating heat.

"OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY! I-".

My sentence cut short as Matthew suddenly forced his lips upon mine. I immediately melted into the kiss. But not long after Matthew thrusted his lips upon mine,he pulled them away again. The taste of golden maple syrup still lingering atop my lips.

"(N-name) Im sorry...I just couldn't hold back me urges any longer..." His eyes shifting from left to right with anxiety.

"It's okay Matthew I've been wanting to do that for a very long time..." I trailed off my eyes skimming his body and facial features.

'Beautiful...' My voice whispered in my head.

He made his way slowly towards my little frame and slide his arms around my waist. Bending down towards my ear as he whispered

"I love you...and all your little things..."

All along he knew I was different and I was suffering. So Matthew wanted to help relieve the pain.

The noise having gone. I reckon my body wanted this all along but my mind was clouded by the pain which happens to have confused my Synesthisia.

"I love you too and all your little things Matthew..."

Finally I could be close to the one my hearts ached for,for a very long time... And begin to love him and all his little things...


End file.
